Coming Out
by suchaphangirl
Summary: This is my first troyler fanfic but I got a prompt on tumblr. Tyler and Troye have that 4 hour long conversation. Troye comes out to Tyler and there relationships starts. They don't tell anybody until the end of Tyler's Special Auguest.


"That was the longest conversation I've ever had with someone." Troye Sivan as he sat up and stretched his arms.

It was a Saturday night and Troye Sivan had been at Tyler Oakley's apartment for the past four hours. They were planning on filming a video for Tyler's special auguest but instead they ended up talking about nothing and everything and now it was nearly midnight. Troye didn't even plan to stay at Tyler's so late. It just kind of happened.

"But it was a good conversation, right?" Tyler asked.

"Duh." Troye said. Tyler laughed. Troye bit his lip as he stared at Tyler. Everybody knew that Tyler was gay and most people were okay with it, pretty much, everybody was okay with it. Troye had wanted to tell everybody that he was gay for months. He was terrified though. The only people Troye had told were his family. Of course his family supported him. But Troye didn't know how his friends and subscribers. He was afraid of the hate he would get. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it.

"Hello? Troye?" Tyler asked as he waved his hand in front of Troye's face.

"Stop that." Troye said as he pushed Tyler's hand away. Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"I said your name like five times. I had to get your attention somehow." He said.

"Oh, sorry." Troye said nervously. "It's getting late. I should probably go." He said.

"You don't have to go." Tyler said. Troye looked at him. "You can stay here. It'll be fine." Tyler said.

"Are you sure?" Troye asked. Tyler rolled his eyes playfully.

"Of course I'm sure." He said. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"I'm fine." Troye asked. He looked down at his hands.

"Okay, that's a lie. What's bothering you?" Tyler asked. Troye looked at Tyler.

"How do you know something's bothering me?" He asked.

"The look on your face says it all." Tyler said. Troye sighed.

"I don't...I don't know…I guess…" Troye started to say. Tyler stared at him. "I…I don't even know where to begin." Troye said. He took a deep breath. "It's really hard for me to talk about." He said.

"Troye, you can talk to me about anything." Tyler said. He sat closer to him. Troye looked at him as his eyes began to water up. "Seriously. I won't judge you. You know me." Tyler said.

"I…" Troye started to say. "Promise you won't hate me?" He asked.

"Nothing you could ever do or say would make me hate you." Tyler said.

"Um…I…Okay…" Troye said. Tyler whipped away the tear that had fallen out of Troye's eye. "There's no other way for me to say it so I'm just gonna say it." Troye said. He sighed. "I'm…Gay."

"Shut up." Tyler said. Troye looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"100% serious." Troye said. Tyler stared at him with shock.

"I never would have thought you were gay." He said. Tyler pushed him playfully. "I would never hate you for being gay when I'm gay myself, you idiot!" Tyler said. He laughed. Troye couldn't help but smile. "Why didn't you say anything to anybody?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." He mumbled. "I guess I was afraid of the hate."

"You're going to get hate." Tyler said. "I know that doesn't help but it's true. All you have to do is ignore it and focus on the people who support you." He said. Troye looked at him. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"I was going to make a video." Troye said. "I had something planned but I'm really nervous."

"You should do it." Tyler said. "Film the video I mean." He said. Troye laughed.

"You're so dirty minded!" He said. Tyler gasped.

"Okay, yeah, a little bit." He said. He smiled innocently. "That reminds me…We never filmed any of our videos." Tyler said.

"Shit." Troye said. "That gives me an even better to stay here." He said.

"It's like fate wants us to be together!" Tyler said. They both laughed. They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Tyler bit his lip before he finally leaned forward and kissed Troye. Troye's eyes went wide with shock. It took him a few seconds to properly kiss Tyler back. They kissed for a few seconds before Tyler finally pulled away from the kiss. Troye stared at him with wide eyes. He was completely shocked. Of course, he'd always had a crush on Tyler but he never expected that he would actually kiss him.

"I've been dying to do that ever since I met you." Tyler said. Troye blushed. "I hope this isn't rushing things but I really like you Troye and now that I know that you're actually gay I…" Tyler started to say. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Tyler asked nervously. Troye stared at him.

"I would love to." Troye said. Tyler smiled even bigger. He wrapped his arms around Troye and kissed him again.

"At least you don't have to sleep on the couch now." Tyler said. Troye laughed and pushed him playfully.

~ **2 months later** ~

"Are you ready to do this?" Tyler asked as he looked at Troye.

It's been two months now since they started dating. Tyler had convinced Troye to finally put up his 'Coming Out' video so now everybody knew that Troye was gay. It was hard for Troye at first but he was glad that he told everybody.

The only problem was…Was that Tyler and Troye hadn't told anyone about their relationship, not even their family. Troye was nervous but excited to let everybody know that they were dating.

"I'm ready but I'm nervous." Troye said. He was sitting next to Tyler on the couch in Tyler's apartment. Troye was able to make plans to come out to LA after leaving to go back home. He was only gone for two weeks though.

Now they were getting ready to upload their two videos to Youtube that they filmed together a few months ago for Tyler's special auguest and they also made an extra video for Troye's channel and at the end of Troye's video that they filmed, they announced they were dating.

"Oh stop it." Tyler said. He wrapped an arm around Troye. Troye smiled. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Everybody's going to be happy. They totally love Troyler!" Tyler said. Troye laughed.

"That's true." He said. He looked at Tyler and smiled. Tyler reached over and kissed him.

"Okay, let's do this thing." Tyler said. "I'll tweet, you upload." He said.

"Gotcha." Tyler said. He reached over and grabbed Tyler's laptop.

_ tyleroakley: Are y'all ready for the new #SPECIALAUGUEST? I think you guys will definitely like this one! RT if your body is ready for the new video!_

"Almost done." Troye said as he stared at the laptop screen. Tyler looked up from his phone. He sat up.

"Okay, now I'm feeling a little nervous." He said.

"Ha!" Troye said as he looked at him. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"But I'm more excited than nervous." He said. Troye huffed. Tyler laughed.

It was an hour later and both of the videos were officially up. Everybody now knew that Tyler and Troye were dating. They were both relieved and they were glad that everybody knew they were dating.

"My phone is literally blowing up right now." Tyler said. He was getting loads of texts and calls from his Youtuber friends. Troye looked at him.

"We're trending worldwide on Twitter." Troye said. Tyler immediately looked up at him.

"Get out." He said. Troye pointed at the laptop screen and showed Tyler that #TROYLER was trending. "This is fucking madness."

"But at least everybody knows now and everybody's happy." He said. Tyler looked back at him.

"I love you." He said. Troye kissed him.

"I love you too." He said with a smile.


End file.
